When life suddenly changed
by 080309
Summary: Bella has been bitten by a half human/vampire, there for she's one too. She decides to move to Forks. What will happen when she meets Edward? And what about the other Cullens?
1. How it al started

Bella's POV

I was sitting in the car to my father, I was going to live with him.

* Flashback * I was walking trough the woods, because I had a bad day. I always liked to walk trough the woods when I had a bad day. But then I saw it, a person, no, it wasn't really a person, it was a creature, but I didn't know what kind of creature.

And from that moment, the only thing I remembered was pain, very bad pain. It burned everywhere, I wondered if nobody passed and noticed that I was on fire, but time came and time went, and the burning never stopped, it just became worse. And then, suddenly, it al stopped. I was in shock of everything I heard, and everything I could see. And then I smelled it, there was someone or something with me. I ran away, I was afraid. Until suddenly I noticed my burning throat, and before I could even start wondering why it burned, there stood someone before me. It was somehow familiar, but I couldn't place it.

Then she started talking: "Hey, I'm Katie, can you tell me your name?" Hmm, that was a really good question, what was my name? Oh, Bella of course! "Bella" I said. "Hi Bella, let's sit down, I have to tell you something, and I really think it's better if we sit down, because it's a pretty big deal.

So we sat down, and she started: "humans are not the only creatures in the world, there are supernatural creatures as well. I'm a supernatural creature, and you're now one to." I couldn't contain it. What was she talking about? And then she started talking again. "I'm a vampire, well, not all vampire, I'm half human, half vampire. Me and my brother are the only ones of our kind. Of course there are a lot of vampires in the world, but half human half vampires are not ordinary. That's because a male vampire can have babies with a human woman, but a female vampire can't have babies with a human man. My father, a vampire of course, made my mother, a human, pregnant, and there we were, my brother and I, we're twins. My mom is the only human ever who had children from a vampire, mostly the human died because the father didn't care much, but my father did.

So, we can feed on human food, but we can also feed on blood. We mostly feed on human food, because we can live in the society as if we are normal, but sometimes we feed with blood. We didn't want that in the beginning, because we didn't want to kill people. But our father told us that you can also feed on animals, so when we really wanted blood, we drained blood from animals.

So now we have to get to the point. I'm really really really really really really really sorry about what I did to you, I just couldn't control myself anymore, I was hunting in the area and, you have to understand, when you hunt you lose total control and you're only doing what your instinct tell you, and you walked by and I couldn't control myself anymore."

This was to much for me, I couldn't contain it, but I forced myself to keep listening, cause something told me this was really important. "Okay, go on" I said. "You're taking it very well you know? But however, I now have to tell you everything about vampires. You can live in the society as you might have understood by now, but only if you want, cause you can hunt animals, and not human, and you can eat human food. Even normal vampires can live in the society when they feed with animals. Well, you're skin is cold, you're eyes are normally red. But because you are a half human half vampire because I am to, you're eyes will be someway between your old color, and the color your eyes are going to have, depend on how you will feed yourself. So, how will you move on? With feeding on humans or on animals?"

I was certain I didn't want to kill people, absolutely not! "Animals" I said. "Well, that's good. Than you're eyes will somehow be light brown, feeding on animals makes your eyes turn gold, and you're old color was chocolate brown, so it'll be light brown. Yeah, I'm sure about that. Now, you're very fast, and very strong, you can hear almost everything and you can see almost everything, depends on the distance. You can even see clear in the dark. You don't sleep. And you're immortal and you don't get older." What! I'm immortal? That's great! I'll never die! Though the don't getting older part was a problem. But I'll solve that later, I have enough time to stay this old and it wouldn't be noticed.

"Well, I think I've told you everything you need to know, so I suggest we go hunting now? Will you go with me?" Yeah, why wouldn't I, I thought. So that's what I said. "Why shouldn't I go with you?" "Because I made you this, and it's unforgivable?" "No, I understand, I feel my burning throat and I don't blame you, but I have one question, how long have I been away from my mother?" That was my biggest concern, how would my mother be? What was I going to tell her?

So we went hunting, and I suddenly felt better, I told her I wanted to live alone, without other vampires, I wanted to discover everything myself. So I told my mother we went on a school trip that was a surprise, and because my mother had absolute faith in me, she didn't even ask the school. And that was when people started noticing that there were some things different. Yeah, the feeding on animals thing and the feeding on normal human food went great, I didn't even have the intention to kill people, just because I cared to much.

But of course there were different things, I heard everything, my eyes had a different color, my skin was colder and I wasn't clumsy anymore, because I really was clumsy. I had super speed and with gym I won everything. And before I couldn't even walk over a straight floor. So that's when I decided I needed to move, live with my father who lived in Forks.

My parents divorced when I was one, and my mom took me to live in Phoenix, Arizona. Oh, that was also a problem, my skin sparkled a bit in the sun, and I was lucky it was winter in Phoenix, so that people couldn't notice that. In forks it rained or snowed all the time, so that was a great place to live for me. I met other vampires, who sometimes passed and went further in just a little time. I loved my new life, I never blamed Katie for doing this, my life was just great now.

And here I was, in the car with my father, driving from the airport from Port Angeles to Forks. Tomorrow I would start on Forks High School, a School with just 400 students, and everyone knows each other. It's something like a soap over here. I didn't sleep of course, but I went upstairs every night, and took the time I had at that night hunting, because I would start school tomorrow.


	2. Meeting the Cullens

**Bella's POV:**

I have a shield, which is really great, I can block other vampires gifts and that is a real great thing. I 'm driving to school now, and I'm a little nervous of what the people here will say about me. Everyone is talking about me, I noticed. If I could still blush I would blush now, but luckily I can't. I saw some kind walking towards me. "Hey, I'm Mike Newton, you're Bella right?' Yeah, as if you don't know. "Yeah, I'm Bella" "Would you like to go out sometime?" That kid had courage! "Ehm, I don't think that's a good idea ehm, Mike" His face turned sad but I couldn't feel sorry for him, he was just another player, most human boys were. I looked at my schedule and I saw my first class was biology, so I went to the biology classroom. When I walked in, I smelled it, there was someone not human in this room. I looked trough the room and then I saw it, a vampire.

**Edward's POV:**

There was a new girl at school, and everyone was talking about. I didn't pay much attention to it. Humans were al the same. I went to biology and took my original place. Then I heard the new girl had biology to. I immediately knew that the only free place was next to me. That's bad.. She walked in, and I tried to smell her, but what I smelled wasn't human, but it wasn't something else to. I saw her staring at me with great eyes, and I knew she knows I'm a vampire. She smelled good, really good, like flowers, but it was in no way human. I looked into her eyes, she had light brown eyes, so there was no way she was vampire. I didn't have the intention to kill her, because I didn't smell much blood in her. When I tried to read her thoughts, I couldn't. I was shocked. This was a real strange thing.

I whispered to the other in a very low voice which human couldn't hear: "There's a problem. The new girl. She's in no possible way human, but she isn't a vampire to. I smell blood in her but not as much as in a normal human. She has light brown eyes, so not red and not gold. And, I can't read her thoughts." Immediately I heard all the thoughts of my family. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet. And of course there were Carlilse and Esme, in some way my foster parents. But they looked to old for high school. So Esme was home all the time and Carlilse worked at the hospital. Yeah, I really could handle blood the best. Alice thought: _Well, that's strange, if I were you I would talk to here. _Rosalie thought: _We really should talk to her. _Emmet: _AWESOME! There's going to happen something in this boring town. _How like Emmet. And Jasper just thought: _Well, we'll know soon enough._

Class went by very slow, I couldn't concentrate on what Mr. Bannerwas telling, I was just focusing on the new girl. I stared at her, and when she stared back, she quickly turned away. When the bell rang, she immediately stood up, as if she knew the bell would ring at that exact same time. Which was impossible of course, because only vampires can do that. So I followed her a little faster than humans would, and I blocked her way.

**Bella's POV****:**

I chuckled in myself, I was chuckling about Edward. He was trying to figure out what I was, but he didn't knew it. That's quite strange for an centuries year old vampire, I thought. But then I remembered what Katie said: "me and my brother are the only ones of our kind" so now there were three of 'our' kind, and I was one of them. Of course Edward never saw a half human half vampire, I doubt if he even know that they exist. I noticed I had some odd feeling inside of me. When I tried to figure out what it was, I realized: love. How could that be possible? Love? Me? Some kind of a vampire? I became dizzy, and when I heard the bell rang I quickly walked out of the classroom, I needed some alone time. Then I noticed Edward came after me, and I realized I found that nice, it felt good.

So I stopped to wait for Edward. And when he reached me I saw he was looking curiously to me, still trying to figure out what I am.

"Hi, I didn't introduce myself in class, how rude of me. I'm Edward Cullen, you're Isabella Swan right?" Yeah, he should have heard it already, he's a vampire of course. I decided to tease him. "Yes, I indeed am. How did you know? Oh, and I prefer Bella." I saw is pale skin turn even more paler, if that was even possible. "The whole school is talking about it, you know, it isn't like I could ignore all the talking." Great, the whole school was talking about me, of course I already heard it, but hearing it from someone else wasn't a real great thing.

"Yeah, I already noticed that people stared at me and were talking about me." His eyes were a little black I noticed now. I wondered if he was so good in resisting the scent of blood as I became in the past few months. Of course he was, he must be older than me, much older. Compared to other I was a very young 'vampire'. Newborns, so they call that. "Bella. As I may call you that, would you like to come to my house? Just to pay us a visit?" Of course I would, I was dying to tell them everything. "Yes, I would really love that. I'll be there at 4. And don't worry, I'll find it by myself" I said when I saw his confused look. And than I turned and walked towards the cafeteria.

**Edward's POV:**

My whole family was waiting for her to arrive, because when I told them all everything about Bella, they looked all as confused as I was. She couldn't be a vampire, because we all saw that she actually ate human food. And vampires can't even smell it, it's so disgusting. We heard a car speeding towards our house. Amazed that she found it, and amazed about her speed I prepared myself for her arriving. Then we heard the doorbell, and we all shifted a bit from how we were standing, and I walked to the door to open it.

"Hello" she said when she saw me. I looked her deep in her eyes, and felt something strange, I feeling I never had before. But before I had even the opportunity to consider what it was, I heard Alice speeding towards her. Alice of course had a vision about her and Bella being great friends, so, knowing Alice, she wouldn't miss an opportunity to talk to Bella.

"Hey, I'm Alice! How lovely to meet you, Edward told me a lot about you." The little pixie started jumping and Bella laughed at her excitement. "Now, would you like to meet the other members of our family?" I said and she looked at me with an intense gaze. I couldn't get my eyes of her, and next to me I saw that Alice started jumping again and now she was even clapping her hands. I listened to her thoughts and saw she had a vision. I saw me and Bella on my meadow, and, we were kissing. I saw our glares at each other and I realized than: she's my mate. That all hit me like a bomb, and I suddenly couldn't move anymore.

Alice had already taken Bella to our living room, where the others of my family were waiting. When I came in, now amazed about my discovery, I realized I really was in love with Bella, the way I looked at her, the way I wanted to protect her. Damn Edward, you're in love.

The others of my family introduced themselves at Bella, and when I touched her skin for the first time I noticed she wasn't cold as ice, as we are, but not as warm as humans either. Carlisle started talking: "Hey Bella, I have to say it's really nice to meet you" she looked at him in amazement and than answered is politely. "It's really nice to meet you to Carlilse, and it's nice to meet the rest of you too." And then Emmet boomed out a laughter. Carlilse frowned at him and so did the rest of the family, when he said: "hahahaha you should see all our faces when we touched her, hahahahahahaha, and Bella is still being polite to us, so that means you are a bit of a strange person." The last part of the sentence he turned to Bella and she laughed at him, which made Rosalie laugh. And than Esme was laughing just because her children were laughing.

"Well, I think it's rude but my patience is running out, and I'm dying to know what's the mystery behind you" Carlilse said. "Let's take it slow!" I growled at him. I felt over protective about her, and that just confirmed what I saw. She's my mate. I saw Esme glaring at me, and than she smiled towards me. She knows it to, she could see it on my face, I'm some kind of her son after all. "Don't bother" Bella said. "I don't mind, I can really understand that you're al dying to know my secret." "But there's something else" Carlilse said. "You look completely at ease with us, you don't get away from us as most human do, and you don't even run away when you feel our could skin. So I assume you already know about us." Everybody looked at him in shocked, he was about to tell her what we are, even when he didn't know that she knew what we are. "Yes, I know you guys are vampires." The complete ease she had with that was amazing me. "So if you know, how could you stand sitting next to me like that today at biology?" I asked her.

"Well, because I know you can't hurt me, you know. Well, as a matter of fact, you cán hurt me, but you can't make me die." "But you're not a vampire!" Emmet said. "Well I am, and I am not too. It's just how you look at it." _AMAZING_ I heard Carlilse think, and when he saw me listening to his thoughts he started translating some songs in Arabic. "Well, I think I know what you are by now" he said. She stared at him with disbelief: "I didn't know normal vampires knew, I thought there were only three of us." He nodded and than said: "I've been living for almost four centuries now, I've been studying al kinds of things, and I discovered that something like you can be made, and if someone like you bites a human, they turn into someone like you. The last thing happened to u I guess?" I was completely bewildered and I couldn't discover what he was thinking, nor could I discover what he was talking about. So was the rest of my family.

"So" she said. "I think I need to explain it to the others of your family" she said to Carlilse. He nodded. "I'm half human, half vampire."


	3. Explainings

**Bella's POV:**

I was staring at them, wondering how they would react. Emmet had a big smile on his face, of what I had heard of Edward, Emmet always saw fun in everything. So I chuckled. Alice was just jumping up and down, clapping her hands. She probably already knew it. Carlilse was just smiling. Esme looked lovingly, I wondered why she would do that. Rosalie looked a little less defensive, now she knew I would never hurt her family. Jasper was looking just normal, as if nothing had happened. Alice probably already told him. And than I turned to look at the most important person. I didn't want to see his reaction. I just realized a few moments ago that I loved him, when he looked at me with an intense glare. But I turned to look at him, and I saw much different emotions in his eyes. I saw anger, I saw happiness, and I saw love. The last one made me smile.

"So, that's awesome! Than we don't have to worry about that anymore" Emmet said. Rosalie slammed him on his head. Esme said: "That's good Bella! We never met someone like you, I didn't even knew they existed. But it's just great to have someone like you around." Edward looked a little frustrating at her, and I wondered why that was.

Than Edward said: "Would you like to come with me to my room?" I nodded and followed him trough the hallway. When we arrived at his room he did something I didn't expect. He walked towards me, as if he was supposed to kill me, but I saw the intense look at his eyes, and than I fell his lips on mine. His ice cold lips, but mine were not as warm as humans, so it wasn't really a problem. I knew they were supposed to be hard as stone, but they fell soft. Really soft. We kissed for what was like days, and than he stopped.

"I'm sorry" he said. "Why are you sorry?" I asked him. 'I had to ask you if I could to that, but I couldn't resist it anymore Bella. I have a confession to make so I'm gonna do it straight away: I'm in love with you Bella" My stomach was having a party with the other parts of my body, and I just fell like I was burning. And than I said: "well, than I have a confession to make to Edward. I'm also irresistibly in love with you." He smiled and hugged me.

After a few moments I said to him: "well, it's pretty weird, isn't it? I've just told you that I'm half human half vampire, and than we end up at you're room kissing, and than telling each other we're in love with each other. I thought you would be in shock or something." He looked deep into my eyes and said: "Silly Bella, why would I care about that. It just makes things a lot easier. When I found out I was in love with you, Bella. I was afraid, afraid of hurting you. Because I'm a vampire and have inhuman strengths. Only to discover like maybe 2 minutes later that you're kind of a vampire to." I smiled again, and the only thing I fell was happiness. "Well, I was just afraid that you might freak out and never want to see me again." I would have blushed if I could, but that was one of the things I was happy about. One of the only things that were fully vampire rated was that I couldn't blush, and that is a really nice thing. He walked towards me and kissed me again, and than he said: "Bella, even if you were some kind of witch I would never leave you. You're my whole life now Bella, I can't live without you." And than I said: "well, I think I have still a lot to explain to your family so why don't we go downstairs." He nodded and we walked out of his room, which was kind of disappointment, and when we arrived in the living room all of the Cullens were already there.

When I told them everything about me, I fell huge revelation. The fact that I could share my secret with people was great, but the fact that they were vampires and I loved them already, was much greater. Edward drove me home and stayed with me for the night, just by jumping trough the window of my bedroom. He hummed me asleep and I wasn't restless, I had a peaceful night of sleep, and when I woke up Edward was still there.

He drove me to school, and when I stepped out of his cars I could hear the gossips already: "OMG, did you just see that! That new girl, Bella Swan, was stepping out of the car from Edward Cullen! And he's with her to!" "He never dated anyone, so I wonder if they're dating or it was just some kind of a friendly offer, because her car broke or something." I became anger of that, and Edward just said: "start to get used to it, that's Jessica, she's always talking about other people, thinks she's the greatest person on earth and is the most selfish person I met in my entire existence." I laughed about that. We headed to class when Edward grabbed my hand, and I didn't care about the gossips anymore. I was with the love of my life, and with him walking beside me, holding my hand, nothing seemed important, life or existence, just seemed great.


End file.
